Moonlight at Midnight
by SailorZhuangshi
Summary: Night, normal girl and an unexpected guest. What does he want? Blood? Or is it something else? Find out. Rated M for later chapters probably. Alucard.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own Hellsing. It belongs to Kohta Hirano. However Kira is my character It's totally out of Hellsing story since I only used Alucard but other characters may appear. Sorry for vocabulary and grammar but English is not my mother tongue. Reviews will be much appreciated. Hope you like it

**Moonlight at Midnight**

Scene 1: Imaginary

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

(…)

_  
I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story_

If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay a while  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again  


_(…)_

_  
( Imaginary(Origin), Evanescence)_

The clock on the screen was showing 01.57 when Kira finally decided to finish her work and turn of the computer. She wasn't really a pc-freak but leaving the wonderful machine full of music, pictures and information was her everyday problem. Quietly crossing the large room she undressed herself and putted on a nightgown. It wasn't like her parents would wake up anyway since they were long asleep. Still she was cautious. Listening to the music on her mobile she fall into peaceful slumber. Suddenly a noise forced her back to the reality.

"What on earth?" she muttered to herself looking around the dark room. A shiver went down her spine as she spotted a large shadow where it shouldn't be.

_Someone's on the balcony. What should I do? Wake up parents? Or scare him of by putting a light on?_

Clinging tightly to the bed sheets she was trying to find something with which she could protect herself. The second thing she saw made her heart stop for a moment. She couldn't believe what she saw. It walked into the room from the balcony thru the door which was tightly _closed_. There was no sound of shuttering glass. It was like a ghost walked inside. She stared at the figure which was a bit bend with her eyes wild open. It turned to her, closed the distance between them and putted a finger on her slightly open mouth.

_Don't make a sound Little Girl or we'll both be in trouble. _She heard not her thought in her mind. This voice was calm still somehow in pain.

She spotted a dagger buried in his chest. Yes she was sure it was HE. His radiant red eyes captivated her. He seemed to turn his attention to something outside, not taking away his gloved finger of her slightly opened lips.

_He has such long fingers… is he some kind of demon? With this long black hair and hawk-like features he really is impressive… and devilish… No! It's not a time for this kind of thoughts! He must be a monster! He might want to harm you!_

_I intend no such thing Little Girl._

_He can read my mind? How? Hey! I'm eighteen! I'm not a "Little Girl"!_

_Quiet._

Last commend made her force herself not to think about anything. Which was really hard in this situation?

"Listen Little Girl. I can not leave jet for there still might be danger outside."

_And you are not this "danger"?_

"Not for my allies." he whispered to her. Then a trace of pain crossed his face.

"Are you OK?"_ That was a stupid question…_

"I will be. All I need is a rest."

In spite of the darkness she could tell the wound was deep.

"Shouldn't it be pulled out?" _Or would it cause more blood lose?_

"It would be the best. However I can't do it."

"Can't? Why?"

"This dagger is blessed so I can't touch it."

_Blessed? Dagger? Is he a… a vampire…?_

"Quite correct Little Girl."

She kneeled on the bed not ready to stand yet and firmly griped the dagger. She pulled it out with all the force given her due to him calling her 'Little Girl' and knocked her head against the slant wall. Massaging back of her sore head she examined the weapon in her hand as he gently sat next to her on the bed. True work of art. Probably silver helve with strange ornaments and crosses here and there. Still holding it tightly she looked at her guest. Smirking a kind of insane smile he said:

"I do not plan to drink your blood. You are safe. Do not worry."

"How am I not to worry? I have a wounded Vampire in my room."

"Will you mind if I stay here for sometime till I'll recover?"

"Hmm… I can pull blinds on the windows. That shouldn't be a problem. However I can't curtain the balcony door. "

"I'll get by with this."

"Moreover my mother is always at home."

"Does she check your room?"

"She rarely comes in since she doesn't like the mess but she sometimes brings laundered clothes or looks for teaspoons."

"Teaspoons?..."

"Yeah. I always forget to take them back to the kitchen after using them."

"…"he stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

_Now he thinks I'm an idiot._

"Not really. I'll make sure she doesn't notice me."

"Eee… and what about you're… 'Food'?"

"I'll be fine without blood for about two weeks."

She let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Would it be a problem for you to tell me your name?"

"… It's Alucard."

"… Alucard… Why is it somehow familiar?"

He gave her a smirk in return. He won't say it an anagram. He doesn't want to frighten the poor thing even more.

"You have to sleep somewhere… But I don't own a coffin…"

He looked around the room and his eyes stooped on the wardrobe.

"This will have to do." he sighted.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well sleeping in your bed is probably not possible?"

"No." she spited out and flushed.

She got up and putted some blankets on the bottom of one of the wardrobes. She pulled some clothes on one side so that he would have a bit more space. Then she went back to bed and pulled covers over herself.

"You need not worry Little Girl. I won't do anything. I promise."

_Can I believe in a promise made by a monster? _Then again she knew that she couldn't even rely on human beings so why not him?

"E… Alucard… my name is Kira."

"Goodnight to you Little Girl Kira."

"Goodnight to you too."

She found it strange that though her fear she was bale to fall asleep so quickly. Or did he have something to do with this?

A/N : We all know Alucard could heal himself right away. The point is that he doesn't do it for a reason. I like Evanescence so I'll try to use the lyrics as titles of chapters (scenes). If you have some suggestions feel free to share them with me. But no flames. I won't care about them since it's my first fanfic. My inspiration was amber3392. I love her 'Vampyr' and 'Succuming to Crimson'. I so want more of 'Vampyr'.


End file.
